


Showtime

by Tressimir



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto puts on a show for her boyfriend and releases her inner dirty girl, complete with a spare-room-turned-strip-club. Written because there's not nearly enough YuNao lemons on AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showtime

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 3AM during a bout of insomnia, because if you can't sleep why not write YuNao?

Yu felt his excitement and impatience welling up as he watched the door, waiting for the signal that he was allowed inside. Naoto had been teasing him for days and driving him absolutely mad with her flirtations, and he knew that tonight she would finally keep her promise to show him something special.

A warm red light became visible through the crack beneath the door as his phone vibrated. There was only one word Naoto had texted him – ‘Showtime.’

When he entered the room, he was immediately impressed at the lengths his girlfriend had gone to set it up; hazy red lights illuminating a stage, flower petals scattered across its surface while a tall pole sat anchored at its center. That got him even more excited for what was to come, and when Naoto actually made her appearance by entering from stage left he felt as though his pants were about to rip at the crotch.

The Detective Princess sauntered slowly across the stage, hips swaying and showing much more skin than usual. A thin choker decorated with glimmering gold adorned her slender neck and, apart from red sequined, tasseled pasties, was all she wore above her waist. A thong that was just large enough to hide her womanhood from view was fitted snugly around her hips, the waistband boasting small gold chains hanging from the thin strip of fabric, and ankle-strap sandals with towering heels made her diminutive form appear several inches taller. With a slow pace mandated by her heels, the beautiful girl made her way to the pole anchored to the stage and slid up against it, gazing at him with her eyes half-closed. “Welcome.” She purred in a breathless, seductive voice. “To the garden of paradise. For your pleasure I am here, your Wistful Rose to entertain you.”

Dear God. He knew Naoto could be incredibly sexy when she put some effort into it, but this was above and beyond anything she’d ever even hinted at before. She’d turned the estate’s spare basement room into a private strip club and was wearing that torturously revealing outfit…

All of a sudden Yu became aware of the rhythmic beat of music playing from speakers tucked into the corners of the room, adding to the atmosphere as Naoto began writhing suggestively against the pole, her red lips parted in a silent moan as she made a show of grinding her pussy and ass against it and squeezing it between her breasts. Her half-open eyes communicated unhidden, overwhelming lust as she twirled around her pole, one hand steadying herself while the other slowly trailed down her body, flicking one of her nipple tassels and continuing down until she emphasized touching her inner thigh.

“Damn, Naoto.” He breathed, watching his lover’s gyrations and trying desperately to keep his hands from wandering – less out of a sense of propriety and more because he really, really hoped he’d get her to help with his release.

If she’d heard him, Naoto gave no indication as she rubbed at her thong erotically, hips swaying in time with the beat and one hand holding the pole above and behind her head. She shook her breasts with perfect control, spinning one tassel at a time before she gripped the pole with both hands and slithered up and down against it while fixing him with those irresistible eyes.

As the final moments of the song wound down, Naoto slid slowly down her pole once more, this time getting down on her knees and linking her hands behind her. “Hmhmhm… Are you all worked up now? That was only the beginning, Senpai – come up here and I’ll give you an even more special performance.”

The main thought running through Yu’s mind was currently, Can this get any better? He made his way up onstage and stood in front of Naoto, who leaned forward and carefully unzipped his pants with her teeth. He was so surprised at the uncharacteristically sexual action that he didn’t immediately hear her speaking. “Let me please you. My mouth is well-suited to the purpose…” The younger girl’s alluring red lips curved into a lustful smile before parting in an obvious invitation.

It took barely any time at all for Yu to finish pulling out his cock and thrust it into his beloved girlfriend’s offered mouth, her soft lips immediately wrapping around him and sucking passionately. Naoto’s tongue swirled expertly around his length as her head slowly bobbed back and forth, eyes upturned to watch the blissful expression on Yu’s face.

“God, Naoto… You’re too good at this. I can’t last much longer.” His voice was a low growl as he reached out and grasped Naoto’s silky hair with one hand. “I fucking love you…”

Naoto blushed at the compliment and the declaration of love, her tongue growing more insistent in its caresses while she sucked a little harder. Her lustful moans sent vibrations through Yu’s cock as she indulged in pleasing him, her eyes closing in bliss. The sound of his restrained growl alerted the young lady of his impending release, but rather than let him go she eagerly held him captive in her mouth until she felt the thick saltiness of his cum wash over her tongue and fill her mouth until she swallowed, taking every drop down her throat before letting him go with a ring around his base from her lipstick. “Mmm, I never get tired of that.” She murmured, smiling softly. “I love you too, Yu.”

“This is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen, Naoto. You’re brilliant, beautiful and just the perfect girlfriend. Never leave my side.” Taking her hand, Yu pulled his lover to her feet and embraced her tightly. “Honestly, I’m surprised you decided to wear something like this.”

Blushing fiercely, Naoto murmured, “Well, it was Rise-chan’s suggestion. I asked her for advice on how to do a special seduction, and she said that since I’m usually reserved that just going all out would be a sufficient change. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Yu lightly ruffled the girl detective’s hair and grinned at her. “More than I can ever say. I’ll have to think of something special to return the favor.”

“…Please don’t put on a male prostitute act. You’re at your best when you’re yourself – a gentleman of the highest caliber. Why would I have fallen in love with you otherwise?” Despite her words, she smiled. She hadn’t expected to fall for her handsome senpai, but now that she had she knew it was the best thing life had ever done to her.


End file.
